ThunderClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s Archives Archive 1 In ThunderClan... Spottail padded over to Lycus and Firekit. She wispered under her breath: "They are such good freinds." She pushed some moss close to them and made a small nest around them. Lycus drempt about his wolf pack. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Silverlightning put some feathers around Lycus to keep him warm. She purred, and limped to her den.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Spottail dipped her head to Silverlightning. "How are you feeling?" ~WarriorsCats13 Lycus woke up and walked over to Spottail. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Silverlighting stopped limping. "Fine, leg wound will be all gone soon." meowed Silverlightning. Her kit/apprentice padded over to her. "Hey, Seedpaw." mewed Silverlightning. "Are we going hunting?" Seedpaw asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Spottail looked up at Lycus. She smiled at him, then dipped her head. Then she turned back to Silverlightning. "Good to hear your'e getting better." ~WarriorsCats13 "Yes," said Lycus. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) (I wanted to be Featherpelt, and I HAD to be Mosskit. :3) Featherpelt heard about the injured cats. "Is someone hurt?" she asked anxiously. ~Mossnose "Did you need something, Lycus? I'm sure I can help if you need anything." said Spottail. ~WarriorsCats13 "No," he replied. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) "Alright. I'll be seeing you later, then" Spottail dipped her head and walked away silently. ~WarriorsCats13 Lycus let out a yawn. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw went hunting with her mother, and padded over to Lycus with a plump pigeon. "How'd you learn cat? I mean, since when did one wolf ever now how to speak cat? They couldn't ask one, cause they don't understand them! Your so lucky you can understand every cat and wolf. I brought you a pigeon, case your hungry." mewed Seedpaw, dropping her catch at the young wolf's paws.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) (Mosskit) Mosskit fell flat on her face as she tried to tackle a small bug. ~Mossnose Mosskit wailed for Daisyleaf, and soon the pretty she-cat was carrying her into the nursery. ❄Moss❄ 15:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Lycus told Seedpaw about Fallen Shadow, his best friend. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Moontail watched as Cloudkit and Weedkit played with a moss ball. "I remember when i was a kit" Moontail murmured.Tigerfoot 14:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 15,2012 Seedpaw sighed. "Your mother is just a spoiled brat, and your father is like, the Dark Forest." Muttered Seedpaw. She sighed and looked at Weedkit in awe. (I remember that me and Weedkit's former roleplayer said weedkit was going to get together with Seedpaw. XD I forget alot of things on these rolepllays! I feel old...)SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (XD Don't worry, I forget tons of things every day :P) Lycus nodded. "I not know what you means," he said. "It shounded right, though." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC)' Seedpaw looked back at Lycus. "They're just mean and blood thristy. Unlike a nice and friendly wolf like you. don't know where it came from in your family!" joked Seedpaw. "I'm sure your parents will be nice sooner or later." mewed Seedpaw. Shatteredsky yawned.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "There are nice wolves. Viridis is nice," I said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw nodded. "what about your sister...Er...Nocte?" meowed Seedpaw. "I've heard that she was nice, and didn't do anything to you." mewed Seedpaw.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno," he said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (OMG! I'm going to make her visit him, and she's not going to know how to speak cat! XD I'm saying that on Umbras Pack...)Seedpaw shrugged. "I hope she's a nice wolf..." she muttered. Seedpaw sighed. Stormcry shared a bird wit Shatteredsky.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "The twins were nice, they gave me food. But that is about it," he said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Startled yowls came from outside of camp. Silverlightning and her patrol came running in. "Wolf!" she cried. "L-Lycus! this black wolf doesn't speak cat, we need your help!" meowed Silverlihgtnin. Nocte waited for the patrol to retunr. (Can't see what i'm typing! AHHHHH!)SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Firestream - "Lycus! Where are you? Oh, there you are! Is that your sister, Nocte?" Firekit dashed toward the black wolf and grabbed onto her tail. Firekit started to speak wolf, "I'm Firekit! I can speak wolf like you, obviously. Maybe Lycus could teach you how to speak cat!" Firekit squealed playfully as she batted at Nocte's ears. (She can speak wolf, remember? And she's still gonna be leader? She should be an apprentice now, just saying. :P ) Firekit looked up at Nocte with her two different-colored eyes (one is sky-blue and one green-blue, sky blue for the first Firestar and the green-blue for this Firekit.) and blinked. Nocte blinked too. "I don't speak cat, and Lycus only remembers me as a fluffy black pup. Lycus, I'm sorry that our parents sorta got rid of you. Well, we have two sisters, and a brother now. The male's Winter, and the she-wolves are Autumn and Spring." woofed Nocte. She looked at Lycus. "You've grown up well." she commented. (Are you going to make a Dragon, Fireh?)* Silverstar* 16:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Moontail fell asleep and recognized her mate who had died long ago. "Quailwing!" she exclaimed. "It is time" Quailwing meowed. Tigerfoot 18:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 18,2012 Silverlightning learned a little wolf too. "so, you just want to visit Lycus?" asked Silverlightning. Nocte noded. "You've taught many cats our tounge, brother. You've gotta good life here." woofed Nocte. She sighed. "I've got to become Alpha Female, and i've already found the wolf of y dreams. His name is Boyan. I must leave, cause our parents are going to try to look for me. Good bye, it was nice to meet my big brother." barked Nocte.* Silverstar* 21:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) "My time is over" Moontail said sadly to Quailwing. http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tigerfoot 14:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 20,2012 Silverlightning watched Nocte leave. "Now you know a little about your sister...." sighed Seedpaw.* Silverstar* 14:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Moontail's spirit padded away with Quailwing as she looked down at her earth body and her breathing stopped. Tigerfoot 14:53, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 20,2012 Silverlightning chatted with Shatterdsky and Stormcry. Stormcry's violet eyes flickered around camp. "She left?" she asked. Shatteredsky nodded. "The she-wolf just left, she was Lycus's sister." he meowed.* Silverstar* 14:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt brushed Moontail's body and prepared her for burial... ❄Moss❄ 16:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) (Blossomstorm Fist person) I bent over Moontail's body, the warmth was slowly easing out of her ,"Goodbye, may you hunt eternally with StarClan," I whispered to her breathing in her scent one last time. ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 20:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall padded over to Moontail "Goodbye mother" Skyfall touched her nose to Moontail's pelt and sat down beside her for vigil. Tigerfoot 21:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I picked a squirrel out of the fresh-kill pile and sat it by Skyfall to share ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 22:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Pineheart padded towards the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a chaffinch. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 22:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I took a bite of the squirrel ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 22:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall ignored the squirrel, grief welled up inside her for her dead mother. Tigerfoot 23:18, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I tossed the squirrel away and groomed Skyfall's pelt whispering my grievances to her. ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 01:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall was so numb with grief, she barely noticed Blossomstorm was grooming her pelt. Tigerfoot 01:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I sighed and pressed my pelt against Skyfall's pelt-that was the best I could do. ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 01:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall welcomed the warmth and comfort of Blossomstorm's pelt. Tigerfoot 01:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) (making a new character hold on a minute.) (Autumnleaf) I crouched next to Skyfall and whispered in to her ear "I'm so sorry" ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 01:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall nodded and continued to lay by Blossomstorm. Tigerfoot Once again I felt the pain f when I had lost my mother as an apprentice. I glanced over at my sister(Blossomstorm) but she was too busy comforting Skyfall. I layed down next to Skyfall and whispered "You know my mother was brutally murdered when I was an apprentice, she was trying to save my sister and I and we watched her die. The pain fades but its never gone it'll get better I promise but you can't let yourself die of a broken heart. ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 02:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall nodded and accepted when Autumnleaf sat beside her. Tigerfoot 02:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I laid my head on my paws and tried not to recall watching as my mother died. A tear slid silently down my cheek ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 02:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) After the vigil was over and Moontail had been buried, Skyfall stumbled into the den and collapsed in her nest as sleep quickly came over her. Tigerfoot 14:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall wandered around in her dreams when she saw a she-cat that looked just like her, but had blue eyes instead of green eyes. "Mother" Skyfall breathed. Tigerfoot 16:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC) "I know a death has happened, but I would like a few warriors to go on a patrol," I meowed to the clan. (Gingerstar) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC) (making new cat) A little former kittypet overheard. He did not understand why Gingerstar just left the dead cat. He had seen little of Clan cats, but seemed to pick up on a few things. This he did not understand. The jet black tom heard his name, Shadow, being called. (roleplaying Shadow) I don't get it. Enough cats told me about the vigils for dead warriors. Sometimes the leader shares tongues with them for a very long time. Why not Moontail? What was done wrong; or was it anxiousness? What happened here? I stared at my gray paws. I think there's something going on... Border patrol, seriously? That's more important than a dead Clan cat?! I will never truly understand the ways of these Clan cats... Was it a mistake that I came here? The kittypet life was very easy... Never mind. But why is she acting odd? Perhaps I'll never know... "May StarClan light your path!"- Faolan MacDuncan 18 04:32, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall padded up to Moontail when she felt everything whirling around and she woke up and saw Autumnleaf standing over her. Tigerfoot 18:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) (Autumnleaf)"Are you okay?," I asked her bending over to rasp my tounge over her ear. ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 18:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Lycus cried softly....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:57, June 23, 2012 (UTC) (Blossomstorm)I heard the cry and traced it to the source. "What's wrong?," I asked gently. ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 18:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) "Sad..." he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) (Blossomstorm) I layed down beside Lycus and curled my body around him reasuringly. ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 18:05, June 23, 2012 (UTC) (Him) He put his paws over his eyes. (Lycus is a boy's name) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) "Its okay nothing is going to hurt you, the Clan will protect you as fiercly as LionClan." ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 18:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Gingerstar padded to Moontail. "Have peace in StarClan, dear warrior," Gingerstar murmured, finally she stopped trying to act strong. She felt hollow, she had never dealt with a death like this before. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 14:35, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Stormcry padded away from his two sisters, Silverlightning and Shattdersky.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 17:08, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Once Lycus was asleep I gave him a gentle lick on the head and padded to the fresh-kill pile. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I hadn't know Moontail very well... (Prickletalon) Prickl ar 20:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Blossomstorm)I picked a squirrel and settled down at the edge of the clearing to eat it. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Blossomstorm, there is only a thursh left in the fresh-kill pile. Can you please lead a patrol to go hunting?" I meowed to Blossomstorm. "I'll come too," I added, quickly. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Shadow) She is the most beautiful cat in the world... Ahh, Silverpelt... With her pelt like the stars themselves... But will she accept a kittypet? (end rp) He looked up to StarClan, green eyes gleaming. Shadow twitched his whiskers, then suddenly dropped his head and looked at his paws. StarClan, is she my match? ''He stood up and walked toward the warrior den. Shadow leaned over her, and whispered in her ear. "I think I am going to hunt, care to join me?" His eyes met her's directly, and Shadow fainted. Faolan MacDuncan 18 "May StarClan light your path!" 23:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Silverpelt) "Shadow are you okay" (Blossomstorm) I nodded and stood up. "Where to?" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 23:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, you're fine," he stopped, "I-I mean I'm fine." His lips curled to a puckering-smile. "Umm... Perhaps do you want to hunt by the Sky Oak?" the kittypet flinched. Shadow sighed. "I know a great place to find fat mice." ☆ Silverfang ☆ [[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] Sure" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 01:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Shadow nearly fainted again, but this time he caught himself. He padded toward the Sky Oak, and flicked his tail to signal Silverpelt to follow. Shadow looked into the gnarled roots; while something caught his eye. The thing was fast and white. "Rabbit!" he shouted. Shadow ran and pounced on it. He looked back up into her eyes. Something stirred deep within his mind... ☆ Silverfang ☆ ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 02:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Shadow, you scared away all the prey from here to fourtrees," I oped my mouth and let the prey scent float onto the roof of my mouth. I dropped into a crouch and pouced on a leaf two tail lengths away from me. When I stoodup I had a plump mouse hanging from my jaws. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 02:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I um, almost caught something..." he stuttered. Shadow replayed how she did the pounce. Arch your back, hindquarters down. he thought. Shadow leaped forward, misjudged his leap, and rammed into a tree full-on. "I'm fine!" he quickly shouted, with leaves covering his head. ☆ Silverfang ☆ ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 02:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Come here, now crouch down low,like this keep your back straight and when you think you've judged your leap perfectly pounce." Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 02:33, June 25, 2012 (UTC) He followed all of the steps, and after a few tries and some practice, was ready to pounce on a badger's rump. "Thank you, Silverpelt." ☆ Silverfang ☆ ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "You're welcome" I said smiling Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Silverpelt, I have to tell you something." Shadow looked at her. ☆ Silverfang ☆ [[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|''Wind, Water, Darkness, and Air will Fight, but Snow will Triumph.]] 04:48, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Ok" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Ever since I first saw you, I knew you were perfect." he stopped and thought, "I love you Silverpelt, I always have and always will." Shadow didn't make any other sounds. ☆ Silverfang ☆ [[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|''Wind, Water, Darkness, and Air will Fight, but Snow will Triumph.]] 04:54, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Silverpelt tckled him purring with joy "I love you too" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) He purred. It was perfect. The sun had set, and the two warriors were sitting under a harvest moon. StarClan's warriors greeted them in the skies. ☆ Silverfang ☆ [[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|''Wind, Water, Darkness, and Air will Fight, but Snow will Triumph.]] 04:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Then she thought ''Will the Clan accept us? Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "You decide. Your leading the patrol," I replied, wanting Blossomstorm to decide. "We will have a quick hunting patrol, before the sun sets." LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 11:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (Here is ur tom, Blossomstorm! XD) Stormcry padded over to Blossomstorm. "I'll come." he offered. "I'm tired of sitting around and chatting with my sisters." he added.* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 14:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "Ok", she beckoned Autumnleaf over and set out towards sunningrocks. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall got up to follow them when a vision flashed before her and she saw a badger standing over the lifeless body of a cat. "I have to warn them!" Skyfall whispered and ran to the cats who had just left. Tigerfoot 00:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Silverlightning was sharing tounges with her sister. "So, how's Seedpaw getting along?" Shatteredsky asked her sister. Silverlightning nodded. "good," she mewed. Stormcry padded up to the head of the patrol, where Blossomstorm was. "What should we try to catch? Snakes like the sunning rocks, and we don't eat snakes." meowed Stormcry.Silverstar 14:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall called desperately to Silverlightning, Shatteredsky, Stormcry, and Blossomstorm and Autumnleaf. "Badger!" was what Skyfall called. Skyfall knew she would be destroyed if Autumnleaf died. Tigerfoot 17:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) (Autumnleaf) I leapt onto the badger followed closely by my sister. I clawed fiercely at its head and jumped off before it could land a blow. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 13:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall ran over and hissed at the badger. "Kill me!" she yowled. Skyfall knew that one cat would not make it out of this, Skyfall was going to make sure it was her. Tigerfoot 20:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (Blossomstorm) Just before the badger could reach Skyfall she threw herself in front of it. It threw her easily across the clearing and she heard the crack of a bone breaking. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:54, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall looked horridly at Blossomstorm's limp body "No!" Skyfall wailed. Tigerfoot 17:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) (uh, Silverlightning and Shatteredsky aren't there. XD) Stormcry pushed Skyfall aside and raced over to Blossomstorm. "A-Are you okay?! Y-You have to be okay!" cried Stormcry. He noticed that he sorta liked the she-cat.Silverstar 18:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Blossomstorm!," Autumnleaf screeched. He threw himself at the badger giving it a fierce bite to the neck. It crashed to the ground in a puddle of blood. He ran to his sister. She was still breathing. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall ran over to Blossomstorm "It's all my fault" Skyfall gasped.Tigerfoot 18:11, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Autumnleaf grabbed her scruff to drag her back to camp. "Let me go I think I can walk," she said but her voice was full of pain. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt ran around camp, trying heal the wounded cats. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) "What happened!" Spottedpelt gasped.Tigerfoot 13:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt raised her head. "Badger attack." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my gosh!" Spottedpelt exclaimed. "It should have been me" Skyfall whispered.Tigerfoot 13:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt rested her tail on Skyfall's shoulder. "You were lucky you are alive. Yiur clan needs you." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "What if Blossomstorm dies?" Skyfall asked.Tigerfoot 14:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt sighed. "We can only hope..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "I saw the badger in a vision" Skyfall whispered to Featherpelt.Tigerfoot 14:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt's eyes widened . ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "What?" Skyfall asked.---Spottedpelt tried to calm down with all the commotion.Tigerfoot 14:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "You have visions?" Featherpelt whispered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Sometimes, but very rarely" Skyfall replied.Tigerfoot 14:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt nodded. "If you have any more, tell me." she said before running off to heal cats. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Okay" Skyfall murmured---Spottedpelt offered to help Featherpelt.Tigerfoot 14:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (I forgot my own cat's name :P) She took a mouse from the freash kill pile. (Oh right, my cats the deputy) She ordered a patrol with herself, Lichenstone, and Mossberry. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt appriciated Spottedpelt's help. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall tried to relax, but a vision flashed before her, of an army of badgers. "Featherpelt!" Skyfall yowled.Tigerfoot 16:19, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hm?" Featherpelt looked up. "What is it?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "I had another vision" Skyfall hissed in Featherpelt's ear.Tigerfoot 16:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt's tail flicked. "What was it?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "An army of badgers" Skyfall replied.Tigerfoot 16:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Firekit became a warrior named Firefeather. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt's eyes widened. "We are in danger!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Firefeather strided towards Lycus and tapped him gently on the shoulder with her tail-tip. "Sorry to bother you, Lycus," Firefeather said and pointed at Skyfall. "Skyfall says an army of badgers are coming! And I became a warrior too!" The young warrior started to wag her tail like a happy wolf and stared at her fire-colored tail. Lycus' wolf ways are rubbing off on me! It's like I'm becoming a wolf! She thought and stopped her tail. "Okaaay....I think we have to ready ourselves, Lycus! But if your still grieving about Moontail, you can go back to sleep." She meowed. Lycus didn't seem to care about what his best friend was saying. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Firefeather looked at her best friend and felt as if he changed in some way. He didnt even congratulate me! She thought and went to the fresh-kill pile and selected a shrew. She ate it in two bites and saw Black____ (?) lying down on his back. ( Is he a warrior now?) Boredom taking over, she pounced on him and batted his ears gently. "Wanna go hunting, Black____?" Firefeather mewed and her odd-colored eyes sparkled in the sun. "Yes or no?" He padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Rude!" Firefeather muttered angrily and unsheathed her claws. She went into the forest and started to slash at the bark of an oak tree, she was letting out all of her anger on the poor old tree. (Poor tree :( ) - Fire Shatteredsky growled imapatiently. She wanted to see Fireshadow. silverlightning gorlwed. "Hey, we need that moss for later!" she snapped. "Sorry." mummbled Shatteredsky. Stormcry padded over to Blossomstorm.Silverstar 18:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "We must prepare for the attack" Skyfall announced to the clan.Tigerfoot 19:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Silverlightning ignored Skyfall, and ran around franticly, trying to find where her sister was. "shatteredsky?!" called Silverlightning.Silverstar 20:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers